Resurrection
Resurrection is the ability to bring revive the dead, bringing them back to life. Whether one is using Power or Magic to do it, the technique generally involves repairing the body of a deceased person and restoring the tether between their physical body and Spirit. A Spirit must be on the Astral Plane for this connection to be restored. Therefore spirits that have already been taken to Limbo by a Reaper are unable to be revived. Without the spirit a reconstructed body is a hollow husk bound to the will of whoever created it. If insufficient Aura or Mana were used in the resurrection, then the technique becomes temporary and the restored body will deteriorate and the revived person will die again. Often this is done by accident by an inexperienced user of the technique, but occasionally it is used purposely if the resurrected person is only needed for a short time. However, if all that is wanted is information or brief interaction, it is far easier to simply summon and bind the spirit for a short time rather than going through the trouble of restoring their body and retethering the spirit to it. This is not to say it's impossible to resurrect the spirits of those who have moved on, as a sufficiently powerful and enterprising person can make a trip to Limbo to barter with the Dead King. So long as the Spirit has not yet been judged and returned to the Cycle, the Dead King can give the souls to the person trying to resurrect them. It should be stated though, that the Dead King is remarkably stingy and the only instances of a soul being brought back from the Nether Realm are considered legends. Resurrection is distinct from Reincarnation, whereupon a spirit is reincarnated as an entirely new being or Reanimation where a being's body is brought back through the spells of Necromancy. By the time a being has been reincarnated they can no longer be resurrected as their previous self. 'Types of Resurrection' 'Power' While rare, there are beings who possess the power to restore others to life. The technique is common among beings who possess Grace (or its demonic counterpart) and many Gods and Devils knew how to do it. Low level gods were typically able to bring back only individuals or at most small groups of people, but the more powerful ones could bring back greater numbers so long as their spirits hadn't passed on. Though rare some mortals also the possess the power to resurrect others. The Angels of Zion have mortal agents called Saints who they've granted this power to, but even for them it takes a considerable amount of effort to use and they are left exhausted afterwards. 'Magic' The spell to resurrect others is a remarkably high level skill that only the most powerful wizards are able to cast. Like those using their power to do it the potency of the spell is very dependent on how strong the magic user is. In some cases the spell can take an entire coven to summon the mana to revive a single person, whereas a strong wizard can resurrect an entire group of people. Because it interferes with the natural order, the Society of High Sorcery carefully controls who is able to learn the spell and how often it can be used. 'Other' Because it possessed the ability to grant any wish, circumventing the Laws of the Universe, the Bloodstone was believed to be able to bring back entire populations of the deceased even if their souls had already moved on. Thuro pursued the Stone for this purpose, but upon gaining it sensed the terrible power within and feared the what he would bring back if he used it. 'Trivia' - Beings like the Deathwalks and the Angel of Death Azrael were made from Reapers, and as such anyone killed by their power is sent directly to Limbo to be judged and returned to the Cycle. For this reason it is nearly impossible to resurrect those killed by their powers. - For the likes of sufficiently powerful mages or Gods, resurrecting Mortals is not terribly difficult. However resurrecting Immortals is a completely different matter, requiring an Immortal themselves to channel vast amounts of energy towards this task. Because of the requirements, while Gods will typically resurrect mortals at their leisure, they are loathe to dedicate the time, resources and effort towards resurrecting another immortal. - Following the Cataclysm, Crash attempted to resurrect his fellow Dragon Gods but discovered their spirits had already moved on. He went as far as going to Limbo himself and attempting to barter with the Dead King, but by the time he got there their spirits were no longer there. - While beating Kara, Crash mused that he might resurrect the Magnificent 7 in order to kill them over and over again. - Thuro Al'Baster of the Magnificent 7 mastered this spell in an attempt to resurrect his people, but by the time he learned the spell the spirits of his people had moved on and the fairies he restored crumbled away without a soul to animate them. He would later use this technique to revive his comrades who had been killed by King Crash. - It was Lilith's torture, death, resurrection, and further torture at the hands of Mephistopheles that turned her into the Vampire Queen and caused her to lose her mind.